


enemies

by youremyhope_bb



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyhope_bb/pseuds/youremyhope_bb
Summary: where unmotivated cultivator, yeonjun, finally gets motivation once he meets his rival, soobin, who are under the same goal.to destroy each other.or, two teenagers who had met in an unfortunate circumstance made the best out of their stay. at first, the two couldn’t look at each other with a straight face. but after spending so much time together, they grew a liking for each other. however, misunderstandings occur. will the two cultivators be able to understand each other? or will that relationship they once had be demolished for eternity, and become enemies once again.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 5





	enemies

_"yeonjun, darling, you must pick up your sword," clan leader choi stroked his beard with furrowed features, disappointed that his naturally talented son wanted to be a basic human. "you have your siblings to protect, and it's disrespectful to your clan as the next clan leader." the twelve-year-old boy huffed in annoyance, flipping his long silky hair dramatically before picking up his sword reluctantly._

_he glanced to his right to find his little brother, beomgyu, happily gulping down dumplings; and his sister, mina, petting his hair gently. yeonjun then struck a pose with a scrunched nose and dedication in his eyes, waiting for his fathers commands. clan leader choi smiled contently, before instructing his son on the proper footwork and armwork of the choi clans swordsmanship._

_yeonjun’s swordsmanship was impeccable, better than any other member of this clan, and he was only twelve. his father's only wish is for his son to put this talent to use, mostly to show all the leaders what a powerful and great man he was for having a son like this._

_"jjuni! jjuni!!" beomgyu called, clumsily jumping off of his seat to run to his brother. mina sighed, a small smile plastered on her face, before standing up to follow the younger. "you were so good out there!" the ten-year-old cried, hugging onto his brother's leg._

_"thanks, beomie," yeonjun giggled, combing his fingers through his younger brother's hair softly. "one day you'll be just as good as me, maybe even better!" yeonjun was hoping that statement would be true, and maybe then father would rethink the clan leader decision._

_"no one can be better than brother!" beomgyu yelled, bouncing his knees with a big smile stretched across his face that caused his eyes to turn into crescents. mina and yeonjun looked at each other before bursting into laughter, due to their baby brother's cuteness._

_"okay, boys," mina said as she wiped a tear that slipped her eye from laughing. "let's get you into your rooms so you can calm your minds."_

_"yes, sister," they said in unison, trudging behind mina as they were awfully drained. beomgyu sat on his bed, legs crossed eyes closed and hands held in the air pointer finger touching his thumb. yeonjun sat on his bed, legs crossed eyes closed and hands placed in his lap, until his sister had left. once he heard the door shut, he opened his eyes. beomgyu was focussing so he couldn't be loud, so he gently laid himself on his bed and thought to himself._

_the choi clan has been a role model to other clans for centuries. not only are they the most respected clan, they're also the strongest. during the annual hunting games, the choi clan is always a winning team, the lee clan a close second. their disciples are trained under harsh conditions, some not making it out alive. but if you can't survive training, how could you survive the battle? their clan is also located in the most beautiful and popular area, "seoli". the land is known for their ice-cold lakes which are perfect for healing, as well as their frosted ground and rooftops. their blue and white hanbok perfectly match their clans' scenery. even though they live in a cool area, mina takes pride in her ice garden, where special flowers are breeded. these flowers are called "miigy" and can be used as healing potions. mina might not be the strongest at sword, but she brings a lot into the clan. not only is she a good doctor, but her good relationship with the folks brings their clan together, giving it a family-like feeling._

_yeonjun’s parents try their best to raise their children to fit their clan. and they've done a great job. although yeonjun doesn't take part in night hunts or any other events, he still follows their motto, which is to live passionately. right now, his passion is the animals he had found in his sister's garden. take one look at those creatures, and you'll fall in love. yeonjun spends his days and nights with them, painting and singing for them. but as he's grown older, he has less and less time to spend with them. so he makes sure every moment spent with them is a good one._

_☆彡_

_lee soobin wasn't always a lee. him and his elder sister, chaeyoung, were orphans. and one day as they were strolling through a small town "reta", they had bumped into clan leader lee mong. after seeing the children in dirty clothes and boney features, he took them in as his own. mong taught soobin his clans' swordsmanship, and chaeyoung was taught to play the geomungo to help calm the mind._

_"clan leader mong," soobin bowed ninety degrees, showing a smile to his caretaker._

_"soobin," lee mong said, his voice deep and coated with honey. "time for your daily session." lee mong guided soobin to a dark chamber, bloody chains hung from the ceiling. soobin truly hated this part of the day, but didn't show it. he was so grateful for this strong leader to let him and his sister in, so of course he would follow his orders. and for lee mong to go as far as finding a way to increase soobin's strength dramatically, he couldn't decline._

_soobin sat on the cold stone floor, legs crossed. he picked up the **ruby soul snatcher** and began meditating. his head pounded, and his legs felt like jello. red clouds surrounded him, turning into wings that eventually sprouted from his back. sweat dripped from his forehead as he tried to concentrate. there was a painful feeling in his chest, and suddenly the twelve-year-old coughed out blood. he wiped it before continuing the session. _

_the lee clan had always been powerful, but the choi clan was most powerful. lee mong couldn't stand only being second, so he takes matters into his own hands. using dark spells, clan leader possesses soobin and uses him as his almighty weapon. chaeyoung is against this, but can't say anything or do anything about it or both her and her brother will be executed. she can only sit on the side lines while playing her geomungo, praying that her brother won't fall down the evil path._

_"binie, your time is up," chaeyoung called, opening the door of the dungeon. soobin carefully opened his eyes, placing the ruby soul snatcher on the ground. "thank god, that felt like years," soobin gave a sad smile, dusting himself off before running towards his sister. "is there chicken? i'm so hungry~." the youngling whined, gasping in surprise once his stomach made a loud noise._

_"i made you chicken, don't worry. now come on, i don't want you in here any longer," chaeyoung gently grabbed soobin's hand, leading him to his room. she placed two bowls, one with chicken and one with soup, and sat with him at the table._

_soobin stuffed his face with chicken, trying to eat as quickly as possible so he could go to sleep. chaeyoung scolded him, and told him that if he continued to eat like that she'll make raw fish next time. soobin's eyes widened like a gold fish, and slowed down his eating drastically. chaeyoung tsked, taking away the empty bowls._

_"make sure you get lots of sleep tonight. if you have trouble sleeping, tell me in the morning. i'll make you a tea next time." soobin nodded, slurping the last of his soup before grinning, dimples on full display._

_"thanks for the dinner, chae!" "yep. go rest you big baby," chaeyoung chuckled, waving her brother off. soobin frowned, crossing his arms before marching to his bed. "i'm not a big baby!" he whisper-yelled to himself. he took off his clothes and snuck under the covers, holding his stuffed bunny close to his chest. "goodnight, binie."_


End file.
